Tricher n'est pas jouer
by Marry-black
Summary: [Yaoi, Oneshot] le titre n'a rien a voir avec l'histoire, mais c'est pas grave...une petite partie de poker entre militaires, ca peut vite tourer au vinaigre, surtout quand on a plus rien a miser...


Yo ! Minna !

Vous l'attendiez tous voici…

Ri-chan ! de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

Précision ils ne sont pas a moi, je me fais pas de sous avec etc… le baratin habituel

Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses ! cette fic est un petit défi organisé par et pour moi lors de l'anniversaire de Sam lundi dernier

Le thème de ce défi était 'une partie de poker' et les mots à placer **huile de foie de morue**, **stéthoscope** et **porte-jarretelles** ça promet…

Et voilà ce que ça donne,

Enjoy !

* * *

Le colonel Mustang, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, avala d'un trait son verre de gin et posa son full aux as par les rois avant de ramasser toute la mise, fier de lui. Breda jeta ses cartes en râlant qu'il était déjà sous-payé, si en plus son supérieur lui piquait toutes ses économies…

Havoc sourit en regardant le rouquin se mettre à bouder et Fallman récupérer Fuery qui menaçait de tomber de la table, en ronflant comme un tracteur.

« Bon, je crois que je vais l'emmener au lit, et je vais en profiter pour y aller aussi… »

Mustang lui sourit en leur souhaitant bonne nuit, après tout il lui restait deux subordonnés a plumer…

Ou pas…

« Attend moi Fallman, je vais me coucher aussi, de toutes façons j'ai plus un sou… »

Havoc les regarda partir en leur souhaitant bonne nuit puis se replongea dans les yeux d'onyx de son supérieur.

« Et bien on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux… »

« J'aimerais bien continuer à jouer, colonel, mais je suis fauché… »

« Et ben c'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à miser autre chose… »

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention du colonel qui fit jouer un bouton de sa veste.

« Oh…je vois…ça marche ! »

« Poker aveugle ? »

« Bien sûr ! sinon ce serait pas drôle… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le blond se mit à distribuer les cartes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Havoc se leva et retira son pantalon, avant de le jeter aux pieds de son supérieur d'un air provocateur.

« Alors Havoc, déjà à cours de mise ? »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

Demanda-t-il en faisant claquer l'élastique de son boxer sous les yeux brillants d'un Mustang torse nu et passablement allumé au gin.

« Ok, encore une manche alors ? »

Havoc se rassit et distribua à nouveau. Un sourire de vainqueur éclaira ses traits quand il posa quinte flush sur la table.

Mustang haussa un sourcil contrit et se leva également pour sensuellement retirer son pantalon d'uniforme qui laissa apparaître un caleçon noir orné de petits dragons crachant du feu.

« Mmh…joli sous-vêtement… »

« Sans commentaire, c'est la fille de Hughes qui me l'a acheté… »

**XxX**

« Bon 'niversaire Tonton Roy !! »

« Merci ma puce…mh c'est joli, c'est papa qui t'as dit de me l'offrir ? »

« blush nan ! c'est moi toute seule ! »

« Maes je te vois rigoler dans ton coin, père indigne !! »

**XxX**

« Je l'aime bien, cette gosse… »

« Et maintenant à chaque fois qu'elle me vois elle veux m'enlever mon pantalon pour voir si je le porte… »

« Votre charme opère sur tous les âges, colonel… »

_et sur tous les sexes…_pensa-t-il en détaillant le corps parfaitement sculpté de son supérieur, une lueur gourmande dans ses yeux bleus.

« Bon, une dernière partie colonel ? ou vous n'avez pas le courage ? »

« Ne sous-estime pas le courage de l'alchimiste de flamme, jeune impudent ! mais on pourrait un peu pimenter la partie… »

Le tu était venu tellement naturellement qu'Havoc ne s'en formalisa même pas.

« C'est peut-être un peu tard pour ça, non ? »

« Oh non…viens voir ! »

Il se leva et prit le blond par une main, la bouteille de gin dans l'autre avant de partir au pas de course vers les escaliers.

« Attendez Colonel, si des gens nous… »

« Roy ! »

« Hein ?! »

« C'est Roy, pas colonel, on est plus en uniforme… et plus personne n'est debout à cette heure…d'ailleurs on est déjà arrivés. »

Il le poussa dans une petite pièce et ferma la porte à clé.

« Et euh…on est où là ? »

Le brun alluma la lumière pour révéler une pièce aux murs garnis d'armoires en tout genre.

« On est…dans la caverne d'Ali Baba !! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que son supérieur ouvrait les armoires.

« C'est tous les objets, trucs et machins divers et variés qu'on a récupéré chez les criminels ou sur les lieux des crimes et qui traînent ici…tu va être étonné de voir tout ce qu'on peut trouver. »

Havoc jeta donc un œil par dessus l'épaule de son colonel et vit une bardée d'armes en tout genre biens sûr, mais aussi un service à pique-nique incluant le couteau suisse magique qui fait aussi fourchette, un appareil photo avec une recharge de pellicules, une trousse à pharmacie avec bandages, pansements et un flacon plein d'huile de foie de morue, à coté d'une mallette de médecin que Mustang sortit en même temps que l'appareil photo.

« Bon ! on se la fait cette dernière partie ? le gagnant à le droit de donner un gage au perdant… »

Un sourire carnassier éclaira les traits du blond alors qu'il sortit du fond d'une armoire une paire de bas résille, le porte-jarretelles et le corset assorti.

« Bien sûr… »

Il distribua une nouvelle main et posa directement ses cartes.

Un brelan de rois…il avait gagné…Mustang en caleçon dragons et porte-jarretelles, c'était pour bientôt…miam !

Le Mustang en question sourit et posa un brelan d'as, avec un clin d'œil.

Le blond tiqua et regarda, désabusé, son supérieur fouiller dans la trousse de médecin pour sortir des scalpels, un appareil à prendre la tension et autres inutilités de ce genre avant de tomber sur ce qu'il voulait, un stéthoscope, un thermomètre et un petit calot d'infirmière.

Havoc déglutit difficilement en s'imaginant les photos qui allaient sûrement circuler dès le lendemain dans toute la caserne.

« J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, hein ? »

« Euh…ben oui… »

« Bien… »

Il se retourna donc vers son subordonné, le calot sur la tête, le stéthoscope autour du cou et le thermomètre à la main.

« Je me sens l'âme d'un enfant, ce soir, j'ai très envie de jouer au docteur… »

Le lieutenant s'étonna un instant mais après tout, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était un gage…et puis il aurait pu tomber sur un gage plus désagréable, il fallait avouer…

Il sourit et attrapa l'embout du stéthoscope pour le poser sur son cœur et murmurer :

« Docteur c'est étrange, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et j'ai très chaud lorsque je sens vos yeux sur moi…c'est grave ? »

Mustang sourit devant l'air adorablement concerné du blondinet et s'approcha félinement de lui, à quatre pattes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger ça… »

Il s'installa sur lui et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

« Je connais le meilleur des remèdes à ce genre de maladie…comme on dit, il faut soigner le feu par le feu… »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire se former sur les lèvres du blond avant de l'embrasser plus fougueusement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Havoc tapait fébrilement son rapport quand une quinte de toux le pris soudainement.

Fuery, plein de sollicitude, lui demanda :

« Ca va pas lieutenant, vous êtes malade ? »

Il allait répondre quand le colonel, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, le coupa, un lueur étrange dans les yeux :

« Besoin d'un docteur, lieutenant ? »

* * *

**Fin !**

Alors ?

Verdict ?

Bien ou bien ?

(vous avez aussi le droit de répondre totalement pourri si vous avez les arguments qui justifient ce choix assez extreme…)

quoi qu'il en soit…REVIEW !!!

Ja ne, Minna !


End file.
